Do They Even Know I'm Gone?
by OliviaCaroline1109
Summary: "No! No no no no no…" she whispered, scooping the time turner into her palm cradling it and inspecting the damage. She hissed with pain as she felt the little piece of glass cut her thumb.- HermionexSirius Time Travel fic. I do not own Harry Potter, or this story would be published. I don't own the cover picture either, I found it on google images.
1. Get out

**A/N:** **I wrote last fall that I would not be updating this story, the website gave me viruses and my computer was almost not usable. I am currently finishing this story and updating as quickly as I can on a public computer. Until then, I will be taking this story down. Please follow me as an author if you want to know when it goes back up.**

 **I will be making some major changes and the story will not end up being the same as the one you read last year. This is simply because I have grown as a person and a writer and some of my ideas have changed.**

 **I truly hope you choose to read the revised story, but in the meantime, enjoy chapter one.**

* * *

 **Long time, no see? As you may have noticed, I have taken down all chapters except for this one. Without further ado, here is the first edited chapter. You'll notice only subtle changes, but the changes will get bigger and build off one another, so be sure to re-read. If you have any suggestions for edits, feel free to PM me. I only ask for respect, or I will not respond. Thank you!**

* * *

Hermione sighed and put her things down in the entryway of her home and ran her fingers through her hair. She took note of the quiet house, smiling. With the Potters over so often moments like these were rare. Hermione slipped out of her shoes and padded down the hall.

"Ron?" she called. Instead of hearing her boyfriend's voice, she heard the sounds of drawers opening and closing, and loud music coming from their bedroom. When she walked through the door, she froze as she saw all of the bags heaped on the bed, stuffed with her boyfriend's clothes and other belongings. "Ron?" she repeated, "Ron!"

Finally after turning off the music, Ron saw her standing there.

"Hi."

"Are… are you going somewhere?" she asked. Ron sat on the bed and looked at her, taking a deep breath to steel himself.

"I think we need to get away from each other for a while." He started, "You're working so much, and you don't really have time for… us, whatever 'us' means anymore. I'm going to go work with George for a while, and live in the flat above the shop." He said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I don't understand, did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked, blinking her eyes quickly, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape.

"No- I mean, yeah, but it isn't your fault! I knew work would come first and I should've thought about it more… I just… I'm lonely. I have needs too, ya know?" he said, not looking her in the eye.

"I see." Hermione said shortly, "well, don't let me keep you. Go on. Go." She said, pointing to the door.

"Hermione-"

"No! Ron, do you know how hard this job has been on me? Did you even think to ask? No. You didn't. If you did, you would know that I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours, and I had to go to the ministry to get a time turner just to keep up." She took out her wand and pointed it to the bed, "Pack." All of Ron's suitcases filled and closed with a snap. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to fulfill all of your needs. Get out."

"'Mione-"

"Get. Out." She growled, pointing her wand at his chest. With a crack, he was gone.

Suddenly it was if a dam had burst. Hermione took a deep, gasping breath, clapping one hand over her mouth. Another broke free, and soon she was sitting on the floor, sobbing her heart out. She reached to her neck, where she wore Ron's promise ring to her on a chain, after it had become too small for her finger. She grabbed the chain and pulled, breaking it off her neck and throwing it against the wall. When it landed however, it made an odd sound, like glass cracking. Hermione got up and looked across the room, gasping when she sees another golden chain alongside the silver one.

"No! No no no no no…" she whispered, scooping the time turner into her palm cradling it and inspecting the damage. She hissed with pain as she felt the little piece of glass cut her thumb.

As soon as her blood touched the glass, Hermione was thrown back in time faster than ever before. The world around her blurred, and she struggled to stay upright against the disorienting swirl of color around her. This was far worse than any sensation she was used to when using the time-turner.

Just as suddenly as it had begun, time stopped flying by, and Hermione stumbled forward, the ground pitching under her feet. She tried to regain her balance, but slipped on the muddy hillside and landed on her side with a painful crack to her head.

* * *

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs walked down the grounds to Hagrid's hut, laughing about something or another. They were enjoying the day outside after nearly a week of rain. Though the ground was wet and muddy, the sun was shining and the boys ran down the hillside, letting all of their energy out.

As Hagrid's hut came into view, the group came to a stop as a girl appeared out of nowhere a few feet away from the door. They watched as she stumbled, then seemed to attempt to stand, swaying on her feet. She tried to take a step forward and slipped in the mud, her head hitting a stone in front of the hut with a crack!

James was the first to shake off his shock as he ran to the girl's side, and looked down in horror as he saw her eyes closing and a small pool of blood forming under her head.

"Hey!" he shouted, shaking her a bit, "don't go to sleep okay? You can't go to sleep." He turned around and faced his friends. "Peter, go back up to the castle and get Madam Pomfrey! She's bleeding! Padfoot, Moony, get over here."

Hermione looked on with blurry vision as two more faces appeared above her. She could hear them talking, but it took a few seconds for her foggy brain to comprehend the words.

 _They asked me a question_ … she thought, attempting to keep her eyes open. _What was it? What did they ask?_ She wondered, _Oh, they asked my name… yes, my name, that's it._

"Her…. Hermione…" she whispered, the small movement making the pain in her head throb. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. When she tried to open them again, she found it even more difficult to keep them open. "so tired…" she sighed, letting them droop.

One of the faces above her leaned in closer and said sternly, "I know you're tired, but you can't go to sleep. You have to keep your eyes open. Can you do that? Keep your eyes open for me."

Sirius looked down at the girl as her eyes looked on him, slightly unfocused, but they were staying open, and that was what mattered. He kept talking to her, to give her something to focus on. "My name is Sirius, and over there are James and Remus, some of my best friends. Peter's gone to get you some help, so you'll meet him later, you just have to keep those pretty brown eyes open, alright?" Her brow furrowed at his words, as though she were confused by what he said, but he assumed she was just disoriented.

"Move, Sirius, we're going to levitate her to the castle. It's the only way we can do it without hurting her." Remus said, coming up behind his friend, wand raised. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said, and began to run to the castle, with the bleeding witch floating a few feet in front of him. James and Sirius ran on either side of Hermione making sure she was alright.

 _I can't feel the ground,_ Hermione thought, _I'm moving… is someone carrying me? No… that can't be it… I'm too comfortable. I don't understand…_

Hermione's eyes drooped as she contemplated this turn of events. She let her eyes close, and silence engulfed her.

Sirius watched as Hermione's head lolled back and saw her eyes close. "Hey! I said no sleeping!" he yelled, but Hermione didn't move. He cursed under his breath, and put more speed into his running as he saw Madam Pomfrey ahead of them with a floating stretcher. Remus and Hermione came to a stop next to it, and he set her down on it, lifting the levitation charm. Peter rejoined his friends and they all followed Madam Pomfrey to the castle.


	2. 1977

Hermione awoke and found herself in the very familiar hospital wing, which was vacant except for an old man with half-moon spectacles over his eyes, looking at her with interest.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she gasped, sitting up sharply, "What are you doing here? You're-"

"How is it that you know me, child?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward in anticipation of her answer.

"What… What do you mean, I'm Hermione Granger! I've known you since my first year, you told me I was a witch!"

Dumbledore's brow furrowed at her statement. He looked her up and down before addressing her statement, "I've never seen you before this moment, Miss Granger, and I pride myself on my memory." He leaned forward and studied her with piercing eyes. "How, exactly, did you come to appear on Hogwarts grounds, Miss Granger? There is no way to apparate in or out."

"I'm not entirely sure Professor," Hermione started, "I came home from work, and I got into a row with Ron-"

"Ron?"

"My boyfriend, er- ex boyfriend, Professor," Hermione paused, touching her neck, gasping as she remembered the broken time turner. She looked at the professor with a sudden comprehension.

"Sir… What year is it?"

"1977"

Hermione began to hyperventilate as she realized the implications of the number, and suddenly felt the familiar pull of apparition.

* * *

"How old are you Miss Granger," Dumbledore asked as he handed Hermione a cup of tea. After seeing Hermione's reaction to the year, the Headmaster had apparated them to his office for a more private conversation. She told him about the time turner (a relic he was most disappointed to not be able to study, as it hadn't been invented yet)

"23," Hermione answered quietly.

"Miss Granger… time travel is not yet available in this decade," Dumbledore said gently, "I won't be able to send you home."

Hermione nodded as tears welled in her eyes. She had been worried that this was the case.

"It might be easier for you to integrate yourself into this world if you've had the opportunity to… make friends," the headmaster suggested. "Miss Granger… how would you like to be 17 again?"

Hermione looked up, "What?" she asked.

* * *

A mere 2 hours later Hermione was walking to Gryffindor tower in her 18 year old body. Because of her birthday, it would raise suspicions if she had come into her seventh year a year early. Her forearm was still scarred though, as much as she had hoped it would disappear. Professor Dumbledore had sent a patronus to an unspeakable that he trusted and was able to use a little known spell to revert Hermione's body back to its state in her seventh year. She whispered the password the headmaster had given her and steeled herself for her first (fully conscious) interaction with the marauders.

The Fat Lady's portrait moved aside to reveal the common room mostly empty, with a few stragglers left studying or chatting with their friends.

Sirius looked up to see the girl he and the rest of the marauders had brought into the castle that afternoon. "Hey!" he called, and got up to go and greet her. James, Remus and Peter followed closely behind. The girl –Hermione- looked behind her to see who they were talking to, but turned back and smiled nervously at them when she realized they meant her.

"Hermione, right?" James asked.

Hermione nodded as she climbed through the portrait hole, "I'm sorry, who are you all?" She asked. She was avoiding looking at James because he reminded her so much of Harry, it was a bit odd. God forbid she run into Lily.

"Sirius Black, at your service Ma'am." Sirius said with a bow.

"James Potter"

"I'm Remus"

"Peter"

"We're the ones who brought you into the hospital wing earlier," Remus explained. Hermione's eyes widened in realization.

"The headmaster didn't tell me. Thank you all, very much."

"Come hang out with us for a while!" Sirius said, and Hermione bit her lip, but decided that she would have to introduce herself sooner or later.

"You're looking quite a bit better than you did earlier," James commented, "You had us all pretty scared."

"Yeah, what happened by the way? You just appeared out of nowhere, and I know you couldn't have apparated in Hogwarts." Remus questioned with a slightly suspicious look in his eyes.

"Oh… I… I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Dumbledore's orders."

"Right." Remus said, with a look at her left forearm. The suspicion in his eyes only deepened when he saw the long sleeves. Hermione noticed this and sighed.

"I'm not a death eater, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then you'll have no problem rolling up your sleeve." Hermione froze, and swore she felt the letters on her arm throb. She looked at the boys. Remus, James, and Sirius were looking at her expectantly, while Peter was suddenly finding his shoelaces very interesting.

"Of course not." She said shortly. "And I suppose you'd all have no problem doing the same."

"Of course not!" Remus said, rolling up his sleeves, revealing his bare arms. Hermione suddenly became nervous. What if Peter has the dark mark? She didn't know when he had gotten it after all. And James was going to see it. Which means he would never be betrayed, because Peter would be in Azkaban. Oh, Merlin. Hermione Granger was already changing things. Big things.

"Well? Are you going to roll up your sleeve or not?" Remus asked.

"Right, sorry. It's just, well… you'll see." She stuttered, rolling up her sleeve. There in angry red letters, was the word she had come to loathe. Sirius gasped and made his way over to her.

"Who did this?" He asked, eyes full of barely restrained anger. Hermione pulled her arm away.

"Roll up your sleeves."

James and Sirius each rolled up their sleeves to reveal pale, unblemished forearms. Peter hesitated for a moment before unveiling his bare forearm as well.

Hermione sighed in relief, but still felt weary of Peter. She shook her head and looked at the time; no wonder she was so tired, it was nearly midnight. She chatted with the Marauders for a while and felt her attention beginning to wander.

"Hermione, you alright?" Remus asked.

Hermione blinked and her eyes settled on Remus. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you were all right. You kinda zoned out on us. You okay?"

Hermione blinked at him. "Yeah, fine. I'm just going to go to bed, I'm exhausted." she said, getting to her feet and walking across the room. Then she remembered, she wasn't supposed to know her way around. "Which is the girl's dormitory?"

"The one on the right" Sirius called.

"Thank you." She said.

When Hermione got to the room, she saw two girls sitting on their beds, talking animatedly about something, before looking up to see Hermione enter the room.

"Oh, hi! Are you our new roommate? We saw the new trunk, but we didn't know who it belonged to." One of the girls said. She had a round face and mousy brown hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head. "I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Peters."

"And I'm Marlene McKinnon, nice to meet you…?"

"Hermione! Sorry, it's Hermione Granger." She said, holding out her hand to both of the girls in turn. "Is that my bed?" she asked, pointing to the one closest to the window.

"Yup," Marlene said, "It used to belong to Lily Evans, but she's Head Girl, so she sleeps in the Heads dorm with the Head boy.

"Who's Head Boy?"

"James Potter. He still spends the night in the tower sometimes though."

"Yeah, I just met him. Didn't know he was Head Boy though."

"He doesn't advertise it," Alice chimed in, "it messes up his bad boy persona." She laughed.

"…right." Hermione said, looking around the room. "Do you girls mind if I just go to bed? I'm exhausted after everything today."

"No! Of course not! We were about to turn in too." Alice said, and after a few minutes of changing and teeth brushing, all three of them went to sleep.

* * *

Sirius Black wasn't sleeping. He was thinking, curious about Hermione, and more than a little worried. Who had given her that awful scar? Who would do that? Sirius hadn't realized the war had gotten so bad.

He turned over, settling in for a sleepless night.


End file.
